Who am I?
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Takes place after S3E20, the last episode doesn't exist here. Farkle is having a hard time knowing who he is anymore, what he wants from life and what it wants from him. Their lives are full of enough drama as is, he just doesn't want to bother anyone with his issues. Farkle-Centric! Farkle honest to god needs a good hug, and he speaks multiple languages.


**Who am I?**

* * *

Summary: Takes place after S3E20, the last episode doesn't exist here. Farkle is having a hard time knowing who he is anymore, what he wants from life and what it wants from him. Their lives are full of enough drama as is, he just doesn't want to bother anyone with his issues.

* * *

Character(s): Farkle, Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay, Smackle, Cory Matthews, Topanga, Farkle's parents, Shawn Hunter, Maya's mom, Jason Garret [NECESSARY OC], etc.

* * *

Warning(s): Possible depression, FARKLE CENTERED, cursing, angst, life lessons, fighting, running away, a very necessary OC who is bisexual! Flirting, Perverted jokes/actions but not the molesting or groping type of perverted, more like just comments between close friends.

* * *

I do not own GMW if I did then there would be more Farkle-Centered episodes!

* * *

 _Chapter One:_

' _None of them ever realize how different we all are from each other. None of them seem to realize I'm the most different, even Isadora fits in now..._ ' Farkle thought waiting for all of his friends while sitting inside of Topanga's where they meet everyday to do homework.

Ever since they all started high school Farkle couldn't help but feel weirder then ever. It didn't help that a tiny voice in his head had been putting him down even before middle school. These feelings had went away for a short while, only Farkle knew they had these ways of popping up in his life; Every time Smackle would flirt with Lucas...every time one of his friends would make a comment of him talking all the time or of his weirdness...or the way other's looked at him...it bothered him but he never let it show. After all, how could he? There's been a lot of things going on lately, no one needed him added any useless drama to their already dramatic lives.

Riley almost moving to London was enough to make everyone act strangely. It was like at that very moment their lives were all changing, and despite how badly he despised the idea, Farkle knew it was only a matter of time before they all started to grow apart.

Smackle didn't tell any of the others yet how she was moving to Vermont in two months. She only told him. Farkle. It seemed he was always the one people told their secrets too. Maybe it was because outside of their little group...he didn't really have anyone else to tell them to, besides Jason but Farkle would never mix two different parts of his lives together like that when there was no way they'd ever meet.

Jason lived in Europe, he had his whole life, and Farkle was here in New York. They'd met when Farkle and his parents went to Europe for summer vacation five years ago, Jason was running through the park Farkle had found by accident and had literally run into him. Somehow they managed to become friends and stay friends ever since.

"Farkle?"

"Huh?" Farkle looked up and saw Maya's mom, Katy, standing behind the counter right in front of him, "Sorry Mrs. Hunter, did you say something?"

Katy Hunter looked to the side so Farkle did as well and he realized that Maya's new step-father, and Riley's uncle, Shawn Hunter was also staring at him. Both of them looked worried, but Farkle was sure it wasn't towards him, it couldn't be.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Hunter, I didn't see you there." Farkle forced a smile on his face, "I'm sorry. Did you guys need me to move?" While him and the others had agreed to meet at Topanga's at seven Farkle had arrived at four and had been sitting at the counter waiting for the others to show up ever since.

"Oh! No-no hon, you don't need to move." Katy smiled.

"Well, Farkle." Shawn shared a look with Katy, "We've been calling your name for a few minutes now..."

"Is everything alright?" Katy asked reaching out to lay a hand on Farkle's wrist.

 _No!_ Farkle's mind screamed but he forced himself to continue smiling, "Of course! Everything perfectly fine!" Farkle didn't even notice how he subconsciously jerked his arm away from Katy and curled it around his stomach, but Shawn and Katy definitely noticed.

"Farkle-" Shawn started to speak but stopped as Farkle suddenly stood up.

"You know what?" Farkle said calmly, "I should get going. I have a lot of-uh-homework to get started on."

"Don't you always do your homework here with the others?" Katy said uncertain.

"Yeah..." Farkle dropped the smile he was trying so hard to keep up, "B-but uh..."

"But what?" Shawn asked taking a step towards him.

"I don't think I can do it today. Sorry." Not waiting for a response Farkle turned around and ran out the cafe's door, heading back home where nobody could bother him. His parents were both going to be gone for the next week or two so he definitely didn't have to worry about running into anyone at home.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Katy asked with wide eyes as she watched Farkle practically run away from them.

"He's not scared of me is he?" Shawn asked abruptly as he quickly looked at his wife, "He is isn't he? Is that why he's never around much when I am?"

"Shawn, sweetie." Katy chuckled laying her hand on Shawn's shoulder, "I'm sure that's not it. He might just have a lot on his mind."

Shawn nodded in acknowledgement to what his wife said but didn't respond. Instead Shawn took Farkle's seat and stared down at the counter top deep in thought.

Sighing, Katy turned and got back to work.

It wasn't until the others all walked in talking about how they haven't seen or heard from Farkle all day that they realized something really was up with their resident genius.

* * *

Farkle yawned loudly as he shut his advanced Calculus book, it wasn't that he ha homework for the class or even had the class in general, he just wanted to get his mind off of some things. What better way then too learn something new?

The loud chiming of his cell Alerted Farkle to a new text message. Sighing as he realized the others probably wanted to know where he was Farkle unlocked his screen and opened up the message.

 ** _Pssst -Jason._**

He was happy to get a text from Jason but felt...oddly disappointed not to have gotten any from the others.

 _What's up Jas? -Farkle._

 ** _Wait. Why the hell are you still up? -Jason._**

 _I could be asking you the same thing. It's like what? Six hour time difference? -Farkle._

 ** _Sorry handsome, but it's already 7:30 over here. -Jason._**

Startled Farkle's eyes darting to the top corner of his cell just to see that Jason was right. It was 1:30AM here so that meant it really was 7:30AM in Europe.

 ** _Farkle? -Jason._**

 _Shit! -Farkle._

 _It's 1:30! I have to get up for school in like five hours! -Farkle._

 ** _That's why I was so surprised you were up. Get some sleep dummy. -Jason._**

 _Hey! I resent that comment! -Farkle._

 _I just got lost in thought while reading. -Farkle._

 _Guess I lost track of time. -Farkle._

 ** _Everything alright? -Jason._**

 _Of course. Why wouldn't it be? -Farkle._

 ** _Besides the fact that you never stay up late on a school night? -Jason._**

 ** _You said you got lost in thought while reading. -Jason._**

 ** _Which you never do. -Jason._**

 _I. -Farkle._

 _I don't know. -Farkle._

 ** _You can talk to me._** **_-Jason._**

 _I know I can. -Farkle._

 _I'm just not sure I want to talk about it yet._

 ** _That's fine too. I can wait until you're ready. -Jason._**

 _Thnx Jas. -Farkle._

 ** _Anything for you sweetheart :* -Jason._**

Farkle rolled his eyes and chuckled as he read Jason's latest text.

 _Settle down Romeo, don't you need to get to school? -Farkle._

 ** _Sadly I must. Til later my love! -Jason._**

 _Have fun at school Jas. TTYL. -Farkle._

 ** _Alright, get some sleep okay? -Jason._**

 _Yes mum. -Farkle._

Seeing that Jason was typing back a reply Farkle quickly shut off his phone knowing the essay Jason was probably about to text him. He'd learned from past experiences that calling Jason "Mum" was a quick was to distress the boy. Forgoing getting changed, Farkle climbed underneath of his covers and shut his eyes. It took an hour of wondering why none of his friends texted asking where he was for him to actually fall asleep.

The ringing of his alarm to start the new school day came what felt like seconds after just falling asleep to Farkle. Groaning Farkle rolled onto his side and slowly sat up before making his way towards his dresser to pick out his clothes for today.

A dark galaxy printed t-shirt with his black jacket and dark blue jeans. It was after getting dressed that Farkle realized if he didn't hurry then he would miss the train and be late to class. Mr. Matthew's wouldn't be to happy with that considering he had that class first. So Farkle did the only logical thing he could think of, he took off running at the speed of sound trying to make it to the station on time.

Panting, Farkle practically leaped onto the train just seconds before the doors slid shut, he felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks as everyone turned to stare at him oddly.

Since he had some time before his stop, Farkle sat down on one of the old leather-y seats and took out his cell to check for any messages from Jason. He found two.

 ** _Noooooooo! -Jason._**

 ** _You can't call me mum! If I was your mother, which is fucking impossible, then how could I be allowed to date you?! You better have gotten sleep though, can't have my love passing out on the train where others could possible take advantage of him! -Jason._**

Blushing even harder now Farkle quickly texted back,

 _I got a perfectly reasonable amount of sleep! And no one's going to take advantage of me! -Farkle._

 ** _Damn straight. The only one allowed to touch you is me. Well, when you let me that is. ;) -Jason._**

 _Shut up! -Farkle._

 ** _Oh! -Jason._**

 ** _You wound me, truly you do! -Jason._**

 ** _Have distance made our love grow cold?! -Jason._**

 _Whatever Jas. -Farkle._

Farkle grinned widely as he shut his phone off once again and was startled when the older women he sat next to tapped him on the shoulder.

"That must be some man of yours." The woman smiled gently.

Farkle's eyes widened as he realized the woman must've seen the texts, "Wha? No. No! Jas he isn't...I-I mean..."

"It's alright honey, you don't need to explain yourself to me." The woman patted Farkle's shoulder, "My son, he was the same when whenever his boyfriend texted him."

"B-But Jason's not my boyfriend!" Farkle exclaimed, "He's just a really close friend, and I have a girlfriend!"

The look the lady gave him was one of pity, "Sweetie, love's love. Even if you haven't realized who for just yet." The train began to slow down as it neared it's next stop, "This is me hun, here take this." The lady thrust a business card into Farkle's hands before standing, "My names Jessie Smythe, I'm use to talking to kids about this sort of thing. If you need me anytime just give me a call, alright?"

"Wha-?" Farkle looked down at the card in his hands and realized it was a card for a young adult therapist, "But I don't need..." Farkle looked up to see that Mrs. Smythe (according to her card she was married) had already gotten off of the train.

Shaking his head Farkle stuffed Mrs. Smythe's card into his jacket pocket without even trying to rationalize his reasons for keeping it, and settled back comfortably in his seat awaiting his stop, which he realized didn't really matter if it came now since class had started five minutes ago.

Chest heaving, Farkle practically flew into the school as he raced up the stairs to Mr. Matthew's history classroom. 15 minutes. He was 15 minutes late to class. Opening the door Farkle gulped as everyone's eyes seemed to lock onto him. what he didn't understand though were the odd looks his friends and Mr. Matthew's were all giving him.

"Farkle, I'm glad you could join us. Take a seat please." Cory Matthew's said gesturing towards Farkle's desk.

Silently Farkle ignored the questioning looks his friends gave him and Smackle's tapping on his shoulder as he laid his head on his desk and fell deeply asleep causing everyone to stare at him in shock and for Mr. Matthew's to pause in the lesson as he too was shocked by what Farkle had just done.

For the entire class period Farkle slept. No amount of prodding or yelling of his name could wake him up, it was only as the bell rang signaling that class had ended that Farkle woke up.

More like the sound of the bell had startled Farkle so badly he woke up and fell out of his chair. Smackle immediately helped him up and Farkle thanked her but everyone was soon dismissed with Mr. Matthew's asking that Farkle stay behind.

"Hello Sir." Farkle said quietly as he stood in front of Mr. Matthew's desk.

"Farkle...are you okay?" Mr. Matthew's asked worried, "Shawn told me about what happened at the café and-"

"What happened at the café?" Farkle tilted his head to the side in confusion, he didn't remember anything happening...

"He...well...Shawn told me you seemed pretty out of it Farkle," Mr. Matthew's said slowly.

Farkle smiled and said, "I'm fine Sir, I was just a bit tired that's all."

"Are you sure? Becau-"

"I said I'm fine!" Farkle uncharacteristically snapped causing Mr. Matthew's eyes to widen in shock, "I-I'm sorry Mr. Matthew's...just...I'm fine okay? Just...just really tired." Without awaiting a response Farkle turned and left the room, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

* * *

Hello,

This is my first GMW Fanfic, I love Farkle and season 3 did a lot towards his development but I would've loved to see more.

Jason Garret is a necessary OC for this story, he is two years older then Farkle and "Jokingly" flirts with him all the time, claiming that Farkle is the love of his life. This is meant to be a funny story but might turn out to have a crap load of anguish.

PLEASE R&R~!


End file.
